


Remember Me

by ChildsBloodBath



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildsBloodBath/pseuds/ChildsBloodBath
Relationships: Male Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row)
Kudos: 1





	Remember Me

Clapping of shoes upon the cold hard ground as gasping could be heard. Talia and Alex had been running from Zinyak for quite some time now. “D… d...do you think w...w...we lost him?” Alex heaved out as he bent over to recover himself. He was finally dressed in his normal attire, quite frankly it scared Talia but she can understand wanting to wear more in battle. Dark blue jeans and black sneakers with no shirt. Why no shirt? Cause he hasn't found one he likes yet.  
“Boss, you have to get out of here and back on on the ship. I will distract Zinyak long enough for your escape” Alex spoke with a gentle tone of kindness. Talia’s eyes widened with slight shock. He might be the distraction but it is too dangerous only. “Fuck no sugar, we need to stick together on this one” Her so run accent thickened in worry. Alex sighed softly. She truly was stubborn but he would get through to her. “Talia, mate, I promise as soon as you get out I will be right behind you but you have to trust me” Alex placed a hand upon Talia’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “Fine…Just be careful. Though you tend to get on my nerves I care about ya Alex” And with that Talia wrapped her arms around Alex tightly in a hug. Alex returned her hug as he slowly released her. Quickly Talia rushed to the door and watches from a distance as Alex relaxed and charged after Zinyak. “Come on you bloody son of a bitch!” Alex shouted with tearful eyes of hope and sorrow. When zinyak appeared he lowered his head and whispered under his breath “I am sorry Shaundi...I love you.”  
Zinyak charged at Alex with great speed as he slammed His shoulder into his gut causing him to cringe in pain as he spat out blood and it trickled down his lip and stubble chin. Zinyak brought out a knife from his side pouch as he spun Alex around so his back was toward him and he held his arm in a twisted form so he couldn't escape. His head fell back as his eyes raised up to see Talia staring with wide blue eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex slowly blinked as he lips the words close your eyes. Talia never budged as she made a silent cry as he screamed in agony. His head lowering slightly, his lips move again the exact same words to her. She nodded to him as she turned her head away with closed eyes.  
Alex sighed softly as a single tear dropped down his cheek with an agonizing scream as Zinyak shoved the blade within his spine. Zinyak let go of his grip on Alex and he collapsed to the floor. Swimming face first in a pool of his own blood. Zinyak laughed as he disappeared into the shadows of the night. Talia dashed over after making sure he was gone. Dropping down to her knees and lifting Alex onto his back and raised his head a bit. Talia allowed herself to cry softly to herself “Come on Alex, you’re gonna be okay. We will patch ya up sugar.” Not a movement came from him nor a sound. “Matt! Please get us out of here…” Talia held Alex close to her chest. “Right away boss” Matt whispered.  
Talia awoke rather quickly but Alex laid there with no movement, brain dead. Talia let out a cry as did Melony once she seen Alex, her little brother, with no pulse. No one spoke till Shaundi appeared in the room. Tears streaming down her cheeks with wide eyes. Everyone moved aside for her to see her love. Falling to her knees with a thud she held him close to her chest, tightly. “Alex…I love you” she whispered in his ear before pressing her lips against his gently.


End file.
